Hidden Twin
by Kyrieoftheotaku
Summary: Snow White has a twin who is a tomboy while she is a snobby princess. What if the stepmother's hatred was for the twin while Snow White was the beloved one? And what would happen id our little dwarves were demons? And to end it all, our perfect prince was a jackass. I do not own Snow White only the plot and my oc
1. Prologue

In a faraway land there lived a king and a queen. The queen dies after giving birth to two beautiful princess. One was named Snow White because of her snowy white skin and the other one was named Celina because of her eyes that shone like the moon. After some time later, the king was remarried to a woman who valued her beauty above the kingdom's needs and only loved Snow White because it reminded her of herself. Snow White was beautiful but was cruel and mean. Both of them hated Celina who was loved best by the king. Soon the king was killed leaving Celina alone.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of birds chirping woke I up. "Time to get up huh," I said to myself. Then I got up and did the things that I needed to do and got dressed. I put on my clothes, a dress that princess would normally wear but without the extra skirt layers and was cut down the middle and had pants. I laced up my boots and wrote a note saying I'll be out. I took my bow and arrows and left.

Hoping not to be noticed by nobles or anyone of that sort, I took the path that went through the poorer part of town as always.

"Hello, Celina! It's a great day today isn't it?" shouted Gen, the old farmer who was like a grandfather to me. He had short gray hair and was about a good 3 inches shorter than me.

"Yeah,it's great!" I shouted back.

"Are you going to the woods again?"

"Yeah, I always go when I can."

"Well, be careful! And can you sneak out here tonight?"

"I think I can but why?"

"We plan on having a festival!"

"Alright! I'll be there!" Gen seemed to have a happier look in his eyes when he heard my response.

I love the festivals the villagers do. It was always fun and everyone was always nice and friendly. "I would rather be some peasant girl than a princess. Oh well, you can't pick your family"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later in the woods ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright time to get started," I said while putting an arrow in my bow. A few hours later, I was on my knees panting. Normally I stay and practice my swordmanship along with my bow and arrows but I don't have a sword with me anymore. 'Thanks to a certain someone,' I thought targeting my dear stepmother. I looked at the sky and realized my sun was starting to set. I quickly grabbed my weapons and made a break for the castle with a bad feeling in my stomach. I thought I would get use to this feeling by now.


	3. Chapter 2

I started to climb the vines that lead to my room when I heard, "CELINA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!" I didn't hear the rest of stepmother's cry because she walked farther away.

"Oh boy, this is going to be great," I muttered climbing through my window. I rushed to my closet, grabbed my actual, un-Celinazed princess gown, took off the current dress, keeping the pants and boots concealed by the large amount of skirt layers. I put on the other gown, makeup, and fixed my hair to go and see my dear old stepmother.

"Stepmother!" I shouted.

"Celina! There you are! What happened to your hair?!" Well, I'm sorry. I didn't have time you old priss. To fix my hair, I did a quick brush and and tied the top part of my hair with a ribbon. I didn't expect it to be bad.

"Oh well, I'll summon the maid to fix it later," stepmother said. I thought she was done before she turned around and said, "and get a better gown than that."

"Stepmother, might I ask what is going on?" Better to stay on her good side even though I'm on the edge.

"Why have youforgotten? Shame. It is Snow White's birthday!"

"So it's my birthday to. "

"Not everything is about you, Celina. Meanwhile princes have come so go to your room and the maid will help you get ready."

With that, she left. "Your highness! I am here to help you get ready!"

"Mira, I told you to just call me Celina." Mira was my personal maid because I didn't like the others. Give me anyone and I'll kick them out.

"Anyway, we have to get you ready for the party tonight," Mira says.

"Yeah, about that...I'm not going. "

"What?! B-but your highness! You have to go! It's your birthday!"

"And no one cares. The party is for Snow White,"

"But your stepmother..."

"Doesn't care and you can hideout at Gen's farm till the she devil calms down. You can even come with me to the festival that the villagers are holding."

"First your highness, you are not allowed to call the queen she devil and second, I would love to and why is this normal now?" The last part sounds like a pray to the gods.

"First, I don't care and second of course you would and I don't know. Maybe cause we sneak out the palace every year?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on at the village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Surprise Celina!" shouted the villagers when Celina and Mira came.

"What?! For me?" I asked. I knew they were celebrating something but I never knew it was for me.

"Yes for you," giggled a girl.

"But why?"

"Cause it's your birthday," said Gen.

"Did you forget?" asked Gen's wife.

"No! It's just..." before I got to finish, the villagers took me and started the celebration.

We had fun all night long that we fell asleep before the festival now revealed as a party was suppose to end. During my beauty sleep, I felt that I was being picked up and carried somewhere. That same person said, "Goodnight my dear Celina."

—-

So, what do you think? This is actually my first story so please review!


	4. Chapter 3

"CELINA!" someone shouted angrily.  
"Please, your grace! Princess Celina just caught a fever last night! That's why she couldn't come to the party!'' another one shouted.

~yawn~ "Who's making a racket this early in the morning?" I come out asking sleepily.  
"Do not ask so innocently. I know that you wouldn't like the party and be jealous of Snow White, so you went and told Mira," step-mother glared at me and pointed to Mira, "to cover for you."  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I really did have a fever."  
"Don't you lie to me! Ugh! I don't have time for this! Mira, get Celina ready to meet the princes," with that, she left with a glare.

"Well, your lets get you ready!"

"Mira."

"Yes, your highness?"

"How did we get back here?"

"I don't know, you're highness, but anyway, let's get you ready."

"But I don't want to meet those damn princes."

"But her gr..."

"Oh shut up and let's get ready. I don't want to hear the she-devil yell."

"Please meet my other daughter, Celina," my step-mother introduced me to three princes: Prince Luke, Prince Keith, and Prince Ed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I got a fever last night, so I could not have the pleasure of meeting you," I said sounding innocent.

Step-mother gave me a look saying that I better keep this behavior.

"Well, it can't be helped if you were ill," said a prince with glasses and brown hair (Prince Luke).

"How about you four take a walk in the garden," step-mother requested.

"That would be lovely, your grace," responded the prince with black hair and almost golden eyes (Prince Ed).

"OK then, Celina, show them around the garden," ordered step-mother.

"The roses are lovely aren't they, Princess Celina," said Prince Ed in a tone that pissed me off.

"Of course, the garden tenders take great care of the garden," I responded.

"Princess Celina, may I ask a question?" asked Prince Luke.

"Yes."

"Are we going to see Princess Snow White?"

"I don't understand something," stated Prince Ed.

"What is that?" I replied.

" You and Snow White are twins but why is Snow White prettier?"

 _That's it! They're all dead._

I ended up throwing Prince Ed into the garden's fountain and hanging Prince Luke on the highest branch in a tree cause he agreed with Prince Ed.

Then I glared at the black hair and brown eyed prince, Prince Keith.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Not at all," he just walked away with that.


	5. Chapter 4

"Celina! I can't believe you did those cruel things to these princes!"

"Snow White, I only did those things to two of them, not all."

"But still! That was mean!"

"Yes, and I don't care." At that statement, the two princes she threw and hung turned to glare at me. "We would go to war with this place if it weren't for beautiful Snow White," Prince Ed said.

"Yeah, Ed is right. Don't you agree Keith?" Luke ask.

"Actually, I'm quite fond of Celina then Snow White,"Keith said sounding annoyed.

"HUH?!" everyone shouts surprised, even me."

"Is there something wrong with you?! Why would anyone be fond of her?" Ed said his voice with spite in his voice.

"Cause I don't like girls or princesses that let the guy deal with people they don't like. It's a nice change when the woman can take care of herself," Keith explain.

"That's the only thing useful about men..which is why I don't need them," I mutter.

"Well, well, well," Step-mother said coming or intruding through the door. "Prince Keith, would you like to marry Princess Celina, because a girl like her is rare," she offers.

"Step-mother?!" I shout.

"Quiet! You might get married!" she replies.

"No thanks, your grace. I would like Princess Celina's approval before a thing like that happened." Keith goes.

"Well, I don't approve, sorry."

"Its fine, I have to go back to my kingdom now anyway."

"Ugh!" Step-mother cried out.

"She's completely useless right step-mother?" Snow White asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then how about we get rid of her for good?"

"That's perfect. A reason why you are my favorite child. Summon the huntsman to me."

"This is going to be great."

"Yes, my dear, it will be."


	6. Chapter 5

"Yes, your grace. Why have you called for me?" the huntsman asked.

"Because I got a very special mission for you. Will you do it without question?" she replied.

"Of course, your grace."

"Perfect," the queen grinned evilly, "the task I want you to do is to kill Princess Celina with this arrow and bring it back to me."

"Of course, but a question," he replied.

"What is it. I thought you said you will follow my command without question."

"But this involves killing princess."

"And we have another one. Oh and kill the Celina in the Dark Forest."

" Of course your grace."

"And besides, you never really liked her anyway,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your highness?" started the huntsman.

"Huh? Oh, its you huntsman," I said.

"My lady, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like it if you went with me to the Dark Forest."

"Why?" I asked sounding curious.

"Well, her grace has ordered me to hunt something in there."

"Wouldn't a knight be a better companion that me?"

"Yes, but their is a rumor that some people plan on having you killed."

"Really?" _I highly doubt that._

"So I will feel fine if you are with me so I can protect you."

"Cam't you protect Snow White and wouldn't bringing me to the Dark Forest worse?"

"I prefer it if you were the one being protected. Next to the fact that I heard that you, yourself, can hunt every well."

"Fine." _Just for you to shut up._

"Princess, it would be best if you walk in front of me," says the huntsman.

"No thanks. I like it in the back."

"As you wish," the huntsman says while unsheathing his knife. Then he turned around. My eyes widen in surprise when he threw his knife. I quickly duck and it just ended up grazing me on the arm. I took a hold of my arm out of instinct and he took an arrow, placed in his bow and shot it at me. The arrow ended up hitting my shoulder driving me back while I let out a scream of pain.

"Oh how long have I wanted to hear that," the huntsman smiled and laughed.

"B*st*rd," I spat out.

"I don't think you should say that when you are the wounded animal. Now you should just stay there and die." Then he took his arrow and yanked it out of my shoulder making me let out another scream.

"If you are smart, you would be dead and never heard of again. But, knowing you, you are stupid so I did you a favor by putting poison on the arrow. You will be dead by tonight. Oh how I wish I could be here when you do, but I got business elsewhere." I tried to mutter curses at the man but then my conscious was starting to fade when I heard, "Is this she?"

"Yep!" shouted a different voice. _That sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that voice before?_

"She actually let the guy do this to her?"

"Oh shut up! We have to bring her back anyways."

"Yeah."

"If you don't I'll tell Red or beat you up myself!"

Then it hit me, "Mira?"

"She's still conscious?" asked the other one sounding surprised.

"Celina! Don't worry we'll take care of you!" Mira said.

"I'm..so...sorry," I managed to say before everything went dark and I felt warm arms carry me somewhere.

 **Please review. More reviews= more updates. Or I'll try to update. I'm full of things to do but I do love reviews as much as the next author! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 6

The sunlight from a window woke me up. I sat up and bit back the scream of pain that I was about to let out. Remembering how I got in this stupid mess, I muttered, "That b*stw*rd,"

"You know that is not something a princess or a lady should say," said a redhead by the door of the room I'm in.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"They shouldn't use that choice of words either."

"Oh, shut up. No one asked you." I was getting irritated. I didn't know where I was or who he was.

"Oh Mira~ She's awake~" he sung. _What the? This keeps getting stranger than it already is. And that's not helping the fact that I completely know nothing. But, Mira? As in my Mira?_

A certain dark haired maid came by kicking the redhead in the face out to the outside of the comfort of the room. She came in my room, turned around, and locked the door.

"Celina!" she screamed while wrapping her arms around me.

"Owww!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she looked at me worriedly.

"Mira?"

"Yes, that's me."

"What are you doing here?!"

"OK! Time to explain! This is my home. The guy that I kicked is my brother. In the family, I'm the second youngest of my siblings," she said proudly.

"That's interesting. You have siblings? How many?"

"You'll figure that out later. Besides, it'll be fun when you figure that out. Any more questions?"

"Yes, why am I here?"

"Because the queen and Snow White want you dead. Also it is to keep you safe." She also muttered something else but I didn't catch that.

"And of course, you will be staying with us for a couple days for your safety!"

"What?"

"Let me introduce you to my family!" _Great. I just hope that they aren't as annoying and irritating as the redhead._

~~~~~~~~~~~~At Castle~~~~~~~~~~~

The huntsman entered the queen's private chamber. "Have you killed her yet?" the queen asked when he closed the door.

"Of course, your grace," he replied trying to hide his grin.

"I could tell you enjoyed it, but to make me enjoy it, I need the arrow with her blood on it."

He brought her the arrow.

"Very good. You will be rewarded with a thousand gold coins."

"I thank you for your generosity."

"And she was killed in a horse accident."

"Of course, your grace."

After that they queen announced that Princess Celina was dead. The villagers mourned for her while the queen and Snow White celebrated.


	8. Chapter 7

Mira lead me to a large room and then shouted, "GUYS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" The sounds of running feet and voices came.

"Oh and they're demons," she added before I could say anything.

"What do you want Mira?" asked 2 boys that looked alike.

"Yeah. What do you want?" _Do they not see me?_

"This is such a bore, Mira. Wait did you bring us breakfast?" asked a guy with black hair and red eyes.

"Raven! She's the guest!" exclaimed a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. During that time, a guy with white hair came in carrying the redhead on his shoulder. Now that I took the time to notice them, they are hot.

"Eh?!" the twins go.

"Mira!" shouted the blonde.

"What? He was rude," she replied.

"Oh forget Red. I'm hungry!" shouted 'Raven'. _Is this normal? I don't know what's better: this crazy family or my crazy family._

"Yeah. The girl looks tasty," said the brown hair guy that is currently pointing at me.

"No," was the only thing the white hair guy said the whole time since he came in.

"Yeah, that's Celina," said the redhead finally coming to.

"No way! That's Celina?" goes the twins.

"Hehe. . ." blondie says.

"You knew?" 'Raven' asked.

"What! Gosh, she's so beat up," said the brown hair.

"Enough!" I shouted. I was sick of all of them talking about me as if I was some meat at the market. Mira, sensing what I was feeling, turns towards me and said, "Sorry about this. Let me introduce them. The oldest one is Red which was the one I kicked before. He's bossy. The one with white hair is Ice and he is the second eldest. He's a cold b*st*rd. Zero is the third eldest and is the one with brown hair. He doesn't speak much, but does pay attention when he does. Raven, the black haired one is the forth oldest. Also a cold b*st*rd. Avo is the fifth oldest leaving the infamous Bloody Twins. He's the nicest one of all so you can stop worrying about him." She earned glares from Ice and Raven.

"B-bloody Twins?!"

"Yes, Thorne and Rose. Though, Rose prefers to be called Rozen. They are always together and are bloody 'fun types' sot they like to kill or spread blood. Theyre identical so you can't tell them apart."

"Then there is you, the annoying one," Zero said.

"Hey!" shouted Mira. And the next thing you know, they started fighting.

 _Well, this is going to be interesting._


	9. Chapter 8

"Mira! Get our butt out of that bed!" Red yelled.

"No!" she yelled back.

I've been here for a month and know for a fact that this is normal for a morning. Everyone was at the table except for Mira, Red, and Zero.

"Morning," Zero says while walking in.

"Zero! Good morning!" I exclaimed.

"Zero, aren't you up early these past days," said Avo.

"Nobody can sleep with them yelling." Just when he finished, you saw Mira being thrown across the room to the kitchen.

"Screw you!" she yelled. Now she ran across the dining room to kick and punch Red. Red somehow managed to dodge all of them till a jab to the stomach than a kick to the face.

"Man, she really should stop kicking him in the face," Raven says.

"Yeah, it will ruin his good looks."

"I think she means to do that." The twins goes.

"This isn't good, though," Avo mutters.

"Ah, who cares! Celina, get me seconds," Zero says.

"Mind your manners, Zero!" Avo scolds. Then Zero and Avo ends up arguing over stupid sh*t.

"Seconds, please," Ice asks.

"Sure," I says and puts seconds into his bowl.

"Hey!" Zero cried out.

"You're too slow," Ice says coldly.

Then Zero tried to take the fried shrimp from Ice's bowl. Dodge. Again and again and again Zero failed. Zero was glaring and Ice was staring coldly at him when Mira and Red joined them. Red's head was bleeding and Mira had a bump on her head.

"Good morning!" I go.

"Ah, good morning, Celina," Red says.

"Good morning and sorry that you had to make breakfast. I normally do but I'm tired this week," Mira says.

"It's fine," I reply. It was actually helping me. It was nice. I actually felt like part of a family. Well, a family where siblings constantly bicker and cause chaos, but it was a good kind of chaos.

"Mira?" asks Avo.

"Yes," she replied.

"Isn't today your shopping day?" Avo asks.

"Oh yeah, I'll get ready to go out after breakfast," she responded.

"Take Celina with you," Red says.

"Why?" was Mira's reply.

"To show her the way and such,"

"Why? She knows the way."

"So she can get fresh air, dumbo."

"Fine, mush-for-brains. Celina, please get ready for the trip and let the guys clean up. And clean up so I don't have to do it a second time!" You heard groans all around. I laughed. This is starting to feel too good to be true.

"Alright," I reply to her. There was a nagging feeling in my conscience telling me to find out about the things surrounding my attempt murder, though. It scared me a bit but I swallowed it back down. Things will progress as fate wanted them.


	10. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~3 weeks before~~~~~~~

The castle has never been quieter than it is now. Celina's death was a shock to everyone, well, not including the queen and the huntsman.

"Poor P-princess Celina . . . she was so young," sobbed a maid. Every servant and peasant same to Celina's 'funeral'. Everyone was crying except Mira.

"Mira, why aren't you crying?" another maid sobbed.

"Because I don't think she is dead."

"But. . .but. . . they said,"

"But nothing. They are nothing to me and their words have no meaning."

Then at last, they all looked at Celina's sealed coffin and wondered if she was really dead. If they unsealed the coffin, their head would be sent rolling under her highness's order. After that, it was the last they had seen Mira, as a servant.

~~~~~now~~~~~~~~~~

"So you go down this hill and take a turn here ad poof! You're in town!" Mira says while showing the way.

"Ummm I have lots of questions and I was wondering,"

"You're wondering if I can answer them, right?"

"Yes . . ."

"Alright, I'll answer them if I can. While we shop, ok?"

"Yes."

"And stop being so polite. Be yourself. It's not like we'll kill you. It doesn't feel the same unless you're being rude and interesting. Then maybe Raven wouldn't pick on you so much." _Am I being that out of it? And Raven is picking on me? I must be sick if I couldn't notice that. I guess he is being a bit mean to me. But I'll think about that later._

"Alright, first question: you said your brothers are demons, so how about you?" I started.

"We're only half-breeds."

"And why are you helping me?"

"Sorry, that's currently classified."

"Why?"  
"Cuz my brothers voted that I shouldn't tell you yet." The sellers were telling out prices and Mira was arguing over prices. Others were complaining and others complied. I didn't get a chance to ask her anymore. We both had bags in our hands, when one of the servants from the castle noticed us.

"Mira?!" she shouted.

"Susan?! What are you doing here?!" Mira asked surprised.

"Me? Shopping. The chef asked for some things knowing there was a sale today. And who is this young boy?" she nodded to me. Mira and her brothers had me dressed as a guy just in case someone recognized me. They demanded that I disguise myself despite telling me nothing.

"A cousin of mine," Mira responds.

"How are you and where have you been? You disappeared after Princess Celina's funeral." Upon hearing that, I moved to storm the castle.

"Gotta go, Susan!" Mira shouted and chased after me. One hand covered my mouth and the other grabbed my arm and she pulled me in an alley.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" I didn't bother to hold my annoyance.

"Because everyone thinks you're dead and it needs to stay that way!" Mira was glaring at me. For the first time, ever.

I shyly asked out, "Why?"

"Cause 'it' and 'it's' step-daughter wants you dead,"

"Hey! You finally started to call it, it!"

"Yes, have been in my mind. Since we're done, we should be heading home," Mira says pulling me.

"Home?"

"Yes, home. I sort of adopted you in the family." I smiled and she smiled back. The feeling was there. We were family.

~While, at the castle.. . .

Susan had just came back from shopping and started spread news about Mira.

"And I just figured out something!" Susan exclaimed. "Mira's cousin reminds me of Princess Celina!"

"Do you think that Mira is protecting her so that is why she wasn't crying at the funeral?" A maid asked. There were "yes" and "maybe" all over and the conversation went on about that. All the while a queen's spy had heard everything in a the small mirror.


	11. Chapter 10

"How could you let this happen?!" Red shouted at Mira when she came home.

"Huh, I look pretty good in that picture," Mira replies rubbing her chin while looking at her wanted poster which Red was holding in his hand. You could see the veins on Red's head.

"You still didn't answer my question," Red says through clenched teeth.

"Well, a maid recognized me."

"And dear, please explain the wanted poster."

"I have no idea. Well now then, I have to start on lunch." Mira walked past Red like nothing happened.

"Well, you have to admit that she does look good," Avo admits before Red turned to glare at him.

"Yes, and she was supposed to not get noticed and yet she got on a poster! A wanted poster to point out!"

"Oh, relax, Red," Zero says.

"Yeah. If you want, we could go to the castle to find out why Mira's wanted," Raven suggested.

"Fine. Ice, I want you to go to the castle tomorrow," Red commands.

"Yes sir."

"Um, can I say something?" I ask.

"Sure, what?" Red answers.

"I think the reason she got noticed was because of me."

"Celina, don't defend her," Red goes.

"But I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Stop it."

"But it's true." I was getting real comfortable around here to the point that I was yelling by the time lunch started. We didn't even talk the entire time at lunch. Mira and I were given chores to do around the house. Since there was 8 of them plus me, we lived in a pretty big house, which I was surprised that no one had seen before. Soon enough, dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready!" Mira shouted. Red and I ended up glaring at each other.

"You spend too much time with Mira," Red says.

"What if I do. You're not my dad, and I'm welcome to do what I please!"

"It isn't good for you!"

"I can decide what is good for me!"

"It's your lost!" I didn't respond. I didn't think it was a lost. Besides, he is not the boss of me.

"Idiot," I muttered. Everyone else was normal despite my first argument. The twins were fighting over the food, Avo was scolding them and Zero and Raven was talking about murders and fights. The only different thing was Red and me.

"Red, why are you so quiet?" Mira asks.

"No reason."

"Like hell," Mira said. Somehow, it send a chill throughout the room and everyone stopped. The silence was there for a few minutes before a figure came in breaking the silence.

"The crown prince wants you in his court."


	12. Chapter 11

"The crown prince wants you in his court," the figure said.

"What now?" the twins asked.

"No questions! It is a command by Prince Allen!" he shouted.

"What? I'm confused," Celina said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who are you?" the figure asked.

"ME?! I should as-!" Celina's voice got cut off.

"Forgive her Max. She's new," Mira said to cover up Celina.

"I will forgive that for now," Max said.

"Anyway Max, what is it now?" Red asked.

"His highness will explain. Right now you have to come with me."

"Fine, we'll come. Give us a minute," Avo said. Max nodded in understanding and left to wait outside.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Celina asked when the door closed.

"Since, we're demons-" Red started.

"Half-breeds," Mira butted in.

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"As I was saying. Since we are not human, we are ruled by our demon lord, Prince Allen."

"But, he's a prince. A lord should be a king or emperor," Celina responded.

"Yeaaaaa, demon history. You wouldn't know," Red replies.

"Demon history, huh? Must be complicated. Good thing I don't have to study that then."

"I won't be so sure, Celina," the bloody twins said.

"What do you mean?"

"You see," Thorn said.

"My dear Celina," continued Rozen.

"You have to study our history. Since you live with us now," they finished.

"Aw crap."

"I wouldn't worry," Mira said.

"NO time for that. We have to go now," Avo said while picking up Celina and walking into the portal.

"Wait a second!" the others just grinned and followed them into the portal. Celina stopped complaining once she saw the throne room of the Demon Lord.

"Wonderful isn't it? Always better than those pathetic human's throne rooms combined," said Red.

The throne room was so large with a huge chair in the front of the room, color-changing lights, and different types of weapons lined on the wall with books.

"You have finally come, you commoners!" shouted a voice from the throne.

~~~~~~~Celina's PoV~~~~~~

 _N-no way?! Isn't that Prince Keith? What the hell is he doing here?_

"Your highness, must you be in that form?" asked Red.

"Not to mention that you went to the human world searching for a bride for Second Prince Keith again," Mira said with a smirk. _Huh? So is Keith actually Prince Allen, the demon lord... or Ah! This is so confusing more than necessary._

"This is so confusing!" I ended up shouting.

"Princess Celina?" Prince Allen/ Keith asked, surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey... um... who are you?"

"You may call me Allen."

"So the Prince Keith I met was actually you, Prince Allen, who is not Prince Keith." Allen chuckled and said, "To make things more simple: I, Prince Allen, came to see you as my younger brother, Second Prince Keith."


	13. Chapter 12

It took a few minutes for that to sink in.

"ALLEN!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh dear," Allen muttered. Then the door flew across the room and a very angry, younger looking Allen came in.

"Oh hello my dear b-" Allen started but younger-looing Allen said, "Cut the crap! I know what you did! You're lucky she rejected you!" Then he took notice of me and glared.

"Don't tell me she changed her mind!"

"Maybe?" Allen goes glancing at me. I smiled and he smiled, and then I said, "Nope!"

He sighs and says, "I do hope she will."

"I won't she won't!"

"Stop being so stubborn-minded!"

"I should be as stubborn-minded as I want!"

"It is about time you get married!"

"What about you?"

"Me?! I have a harem of women hoping to marry me."

"And so do I!"

"And yet, you chose not to!"

"I could say that same." The two brothers continued to glare at each other.

"You...you are very hard to please. That is why you are not married," Allen said.

His brother listened in silence while Allen continued, "you hate women. All the things and as your older brother, I feel obliged to find the perfect wife for you! Just please, at least, try to get along with this one."

After some time, he finally said, "Fine." Allen sighed before Keith added, "just this once."

"Uh, excuse me! I didn't get a say in this!" I shouted. Keith turned towards me and said, "Come to the gardens in 2 hours," and walked away. _How rude!_ Hearing chuckles behind me, I turned to glare at everyone. Especially Red, Allen,...basically everyone but Mira. She looked like she was about to give Keith a long, hard, and painful lecture like she would use to give me.

I thought back to the times when she gave me lectures because of my manners. I started to grin, ear to ear imaging her giving him a lecture, which caused the guys to back away. Mira knowing this, also grinned, causing Thorn and Rozen to scream and hug each other. Mira was the first to recover and went back to normal, starting to lecture me.

"Alice Hinata Kagem! Stop it with that creepy grin! A princess should give a radiant smile," she said before whispering "which I know you won't give." She then, continued with this lecture, before her brothers started to snicker, causing her glare to befall them. They ran, she followed. I laughed once they were out of earshot.

"Lively bunch. They always make me laugh. Anyways, you should start getting ready for your date with Keith," Allen said.

All that actually took up a whole hour. _Why are her lectures so long._

"You may pick out of all these gowns," a maid said. The room they took me to was littered with gowns. _Only Snow gets all this!_ Seeing my gaping face, Allen chuckled. _He chuckles way too much_.

"These are your size," he said.

"What? Are you a pervert?!"

"N-no! I just had the maids do this!" I gave him a suspicious look.

"My lady, I believe this gown looks the best on you," a maid said holding out a blue flowing gown. I started at it in shock. _It's so pretty!_

"Alright! The lady likes this gown, so now assist her into it," Allen said. I gasped at him before he winked at me. I didn't get to do anything, before I got pulled away from the maids.


End file.
